Parasitic capacitance is a problem in resistor manufacturing since this additional capacitance reduces the high-speed response of resistors. The effect is area dependant, and is therefore more pronounced when larger-size resistors are fabricated to minimize resistor matching problems for high-precision analog to digital or digital to analog converters. Use of smaller resistors having improved high-frequency response, leads to poor resistor matching; that is, poor reproducibility of the total resistance value for a set of resistors having the same dimensions.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a resistor having reduced parasitic capacitance.
Another object of the invention is to provide a method for reducing parasitic capacitance in resistors.
Additional objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will be set forth, in part, in the description that follows, and, in part, will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the following or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.